in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Boulder's Crush
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & BoltBlizard Plot When the gang finds out that Boulder has a crush on Neptune, they decide to help him win Neptune's heart. However, there's another guy who also has a crush on Neptune. Will Boulder be able to get Neptune to be interested in him before it's too late? Cast * Boulder * Neptune * Nepgear * Ib * Blitz * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Jackson Becker (NEW) * Red Spoon Story It seems to be another regular morning in Echo Creek. Blast, Tommy, Alice, Blitz, Nepgear and Ib and having breakfast at Red Spoon's restaurant. * Blast: These waffles are the best! * Ib: This ought to fill me up, I tell you... * Blitz: Hey, when you gotta eat, you gotta eat. * Nepgear: It's fuel for the brain! Of course we need it! * Alice: Red Spoon always has the best food, I'll admit it. As the gang eats, Tommy notices Boulder oustide, carrying a box of donuts, while having an unusual expression on his face. * Tommy: Hey, guys, look! It's Boulder! * Blitz: Hey, so it is- wait, is that a box of donuts? * Ib: ...Yeah. And what's with that look on his face? * Nepgear: Huh... Think something's gonna hit the fan... * Alice: It sure is him alright, but something's going on. He looks kind of different. Hey, I think he used hair gel! * Blast: And you notice that? * Alice: Hey, it's not my fault to have good eyes for detail. * Tommy: What do you think he could be up to? * Blitz: Not sure. I don't recall him eating donuts. * Ib: I'm a little confused myself, but... Do we try and find out what he's doing? * Blast: Yup. Let's go! * Tommy: Come on guys! * Alice: Wait, what about... (everyone leaves) * Red Spoon: (comes and finds only Alice at the table) The bill. (gives her the bill) * Alice: (sighs) I'll pay it... After Alice pays the bill, she catches up with the rest of the gang. *Nepgear: (sighs) Whoops... *Blitz: (keeps an eye out for Boulder and soon spots him) There he is! ...Who's place is that again? *Blast: Wait a moment, where is he going? Boulder arrives at Neptune's house, and knocks on the door. Neptune proceeds to head to said door and open it. *Neptune: Yello? ...Oh, heya Boulder! *Boulder: Hi Neptune... (blushes a bit) I brought you the donuts as you asked. (gives her the box of donuts) *Neptune: Oh, sweet! Thanks! I'm just glad you were glad to help! *Boulder: No problem. I'm glad to help. Hehe... The gang is watching the two of them from a nearby bush. * Blast: So, Neptune asked him to bring her the box of donuts? * Nepgear: Seems like it. She must have been busy, so she probably asked Boulder to do it. * Blitz: And by the looks of things, he was more than happy to. Just look at him - he's flushed up a little. * Tommy: Yeah. * Alice: Maybe a bit too happy. Wait a moment... Boulder and Neptune continue talking together, and even laugh together. * Alice: Do you think it's possible that Boulder has a crush on Neptune? * Blast: What? Do you really think so? (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000